


Close Encounters

by fuckingoodtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: When the strange man leads Jason out of his father's car, he has no idea what he's getting into.





	Close Encounters

“Do not be afraid,” the strange man says as he helps little Jason out of the car. Everything seems numb and and Jason can’t quite think for some reason. All around them is light so bright he can’t keep his eyes open and he lets the stranger lead him from the car to… somewhere. It doesn’t seem to matter where, not as much as doing what the man tells him.

One minute, Jason had been sitting in the backseat as his father drove them back from visiting his mother. The next, his father was sitting still and unresponsive in the driver’s seat like he’d become a statue and the most beautiful stranger opened the car door. Not for a second did Jason think he shouldn’t do as the stranger said.

“Please take off your clothes,” the strange man says and Jason peels off his shirt immediately. They’re in a warm, brightly lit room he can’t quite see any details of and he doesn’t know how they got there. Jason struggles to get his jeans off with his numb fingers so the stranger reaches down to help him and pushes both them and his underwear down his hips. “Good. Now get onto the table.”

Jason has to be helped onto the table with as tall as it is but he doesn’t struggle as the stranger pushes him onto his back. Even though it’s metal, the table isn’t cold or uncomfortable and he relaxes against it. There’s a nice scent in the air that makes him even more relaxed.

Other strangers appear around them from nowhere, all just as beautiful as the first even if Jason still can’t make out actual features on their faces. Their hands are warm and gentle as they feel over his naked body. Jason can’t move himself but he doesn’t really mind. Their hands remind him of his father’s with how big and kind they are. His father never tweaked his nipples though and that has Jason’s breathing stuttering a moment.

“Are you in pain?” one of them asks.

“No.”

They pinch his nipples again, just hard enough to send a weird flicker of heat through him. It’s nothing he’s felt before but he doesn’t mind it. The strangers continue to touch him, lifting his legs or arms off the table to examine his joins and fingers and toes. One hand slides between his legs and cups over his eight-year-old willy. Jason gasps a little, blinking away some of the fog in his mind, but then the stranger starts stroking him, engulfing his little thing in their big hand. Only Jason has ever touched it like this before when he could get somewhere alone. In his room, in the shed out back, in a bathroom stall at school sometimes. He doesn’t know why it feels so good but he’s old enough to know he’s not supposed to talk about it. And isn’t he supposed to say no if grown-ups do it? Do these strangers count?

“Is this pleasurable?” one of them asks.

“I don’t understand.” It’s a word he thinks he’s heard before but he doesn’t know what it means.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” and then Jason arches off the table as one of them fits a strange tube over his willy that starts buzzing and sucking at him. It’s so good and Jason feels similar fit onto his nipples. His fingers scratch at the table as the strangers all watch him react to their tubes. 

“The subject is a juvenile but reacts similarly to older specimens,” one of them says in a steady drone far away. “We will now ascertain if the subject can be stimulated to comparable completion.”

The words mean nothing and Jason almost sobs as the tube continues sucking on his poor willy. It feels like too much even though it’s good. Can there be too much good? He doesn’t know and the things pinching and sucking his nipples aren’t helping. The gentle hands are still moving over him, soothing him down as he feels something building within him. He’s felt _that_ before and it isn’t long before he’s crying out, hips jerking off the table. The sucking slows to a stop and Jason collapses back down against the table. His breathing is uneven and he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“Though completion appears to be reached, the subject appears to be pre-breeding capable.”

Jason wishes he knew what any of that meant. He closes his eyes, letting the strangers pet over his skin a while. Two of them spread his legs wide as he’s pulled to the edge of the table. Jason looks up and then sucks in a gasp as something wet presses against his tight little hole. It rubs in a circle along his skin, leaving slick wetness behind. Jason has no idea why but the rubbing starts giving him similar flickers of good feelings just like his nipples. Soon, something presses a little harder and actually pushes inside! It’s slick and hard, unyielding as Jason’s body opens up to it. The strange intrusion relents after a moment, drawing free only to push back inside again.

“Note that the subject is aroused further by this stimulation,” one of them says, farther away enough that the words barely register. “This is congruent with older specimens.”

There’s a mutter of agreement but all Jason can think about is the touch to his hole. One of them stands between his legs and Jason realizes the stranger seems to be naked. He can’t quite concentrate on anything about him but he watches with vague curiosity as the strange man pumps his own willy. So much bigger than Jason’s! But he still has a lot of growing to do.

The thing inside him pulls out completely. A gasp is ripped from Jason’s throat when the strange man presses his willy up against Jason’s quivering entrance. It starts to push with gradual pressure and Jason stops breathing as the thick head breaches his tight ring. It feels smaller than it looks and Jason shivers as the strange man pushes all the way inside him. He can’t feel the hips that look pressed against him but he feels a warm, slick shaft within his inner walls. 

“The subject appears to be elastic enough for further insertion.”

Jason doesn’t know what that means but then he jolts as the penis inside him widens to fill up every bit of him. Soon it’s so fat he thinks he might burst, but the hands on his body continue to pet over his skin soothingly as it starts to grow longer. It just gets bigger and bigger, stretching him around it until he’s in pain before it stops. 

Before he can even guess, the huge thing inside him starts to move and Jason can only moan. It presses through every inch of his butt with steady, hot pressure, withdrawing nearly full way before sliding back in deep. Jason can’t stop the sudden break as he reaches his peak again. Still, the strange man doesn’t stop, doesn’t change his pace. Jason can only lay there and take it as the man uses his once tight hole up. He doesn’t quite see the man _moving_, but he can feel it all the same.

“Stimulation brings predicted responses noted in older subjects, but lacks proper breeding ejaculate.”

They carefully turn him on the table so that he’s laying across the shorter way. As the strange man continues to fill him up over and over, his head hangs over the other edge. Fingers brush his parted lips and spread his mouth wider before another willy pushes in. Jason closes his eyes and relaxes as that thick rod slides all the way to his throat and further, choking off his air for seconds at a time. It tastes warm and spicy and almost metallic on his tongue, but not bad. 

They’re still talking about him, he thinks, but it’s harder to listen over the way he feels. Big, warm hands keep petting over him and the tube starts up again. After coming again, the strangers turn him onto his knees to continue filling him up on both ends. It’s surreal but feels so _good_ he almost doesn’t care. Every twitch of the thing in his butt just rubs against his sensitive inner walls. Jason feels fingers in his hair and then his own hand being wrapped around another shaft that he starts to rub without being prompted. 

Suddenly hot jets of thick fluid shoot deep into his little hole and he can’t help moaning around the willy in his mouth. It feels so good even as it stretches him wider and he wonders if his belly is getting bigger with just how much they dump into him. The one in his butt pulls out only to be replaced with another. It’s thinner as it starts up the same steady rhythm, but then Jason feels another edging in with it. HIs eyes fly open as his hole stretches further than it had before but he can’t struggle any more than he had. The strangers’ things seem almost wiggly inside him, like they’re something more than a willy.

Both pick up speed, pounding into his needy butt. He can’t hear the strangers over how loudly his heart is pounding in his ears. All he knows is the taste of the thing filling his mouth and the ones nearly tearing him apart as they use his body without care. When his mouth is filled with a bitter, coppery whiteness, the weird penis recedes to be replaced with another.

They shift him on the table, pushing his knees wider. He’s full enough with their fluids that it squelches out around their willies to trickle warmly along his tiny balls and down his own little rod. He’s come a few times now and feels himself getting tired but there’s nothing Jason can do. He has to be good and let them use him.

A third penis pushes in alongside the other two and still Jason just moans and pushes back into them. He doesn’t care if they tear him in two, not with how good being so full feels. The tube around his dick sucks harder and softer in turns as it finds out what will make him come faster. Something else wiggles into his stretched hole to join the others but it’s all so wet that even with how tight the fit must be, they all move freely along one another. Jason’s been jerking off two at a time as one or more fill his mouth.

He doesn’t know how many times they come inside him. It seems to be an endless stream of them in his butt, in his mouth, and he hopes it doesn’t end. At some point, he falls asleep but wakes to them still plundering his holes without pause. Over and over, they fill him up to the brink and force more stimulation on his over sensitive willy.

Jason becomes aware suddenly to soft cloth being rubbed along his sore body, waking him up from a doze he’d dropped into while they pounded him. His insides feel overfull and when one of them cleans the mess from his once tight hole, he shivers as it sends another flicker of heat to his very much overused willy. Jason just lets them clean him off, lets them dress him the way his mother does sometimes. One of them carries him back to his father’s car when he can’t manage to walk and sets him back into his seat. He stares ahead as they leave as strangely as they had arrived. The fog starts to lessen when their light disappears and Jason blinks a little.

What… just happened? He shifts and shudders as just the feel of his underwear against his abused hole makes him shudder. He’s stretched and sore and so very tired. Jason reaches down to rub the heel of his hand against himself in his jeans but it doesn’t help distract him from the feeling that something huge had been shoved inside him. 

Looking out the window, he watches a strange shape in the sky shoot off and disappear over the horizon even as the memories of what he’d experienced fade into a confused muddle of sensations. A weird dream he couldn’t quite remember. 

“You done taking that leak, Sport?” his father asks and Jason remembers that yeah, they’d stopped for a call of nature. Totally normal. He wonders why that feels oddly wrong.


End file.
